Hon-Hyuzu Conflict
"Arriving in ships of foreign design, they came to our shores. Ash, blood and terror left in their wake, The devils of the Wolf, like no enemy before, We are doomed, dead by daybreak." - Junjou Hyzu of Mioe. The conflict that was waged between the Hon and Hyuzu clan during the Warring Clans Era. It is known under many names in both clans as the conflict left a good impact on both clans on both their social and military development. Where many clans don't seem to harbour friendly feelings towards old rivals, this conflict has led to a friendly rivalry as other developments between the two clans. Some historians even state that the conflict was responsible for the ambition of the Hyuzu to consolidate their hegemony over the northern region of the present day Earth country. And that the Hon clan's later success is thanks to the Hons adopting various tactics and strategies of the Hyuzu Clan. Start of the Conflict The official date of the conflict is vague. But most historians believe that the year 189 ADS is the most accurate one. In this year, the Hon House of Daell launched a large raid to travel towards the coast of the Hyuzu. A long and perilous journey, that saw the Hons of Daell made a few pacts with the Sanosuke clan. Allowing the Hons to embark and re-supply, the Sanosuke secured their own coasts from being attacked as well a small portion of the loot that the Hons would bring on their route back home. landing on the shore of the Hyuzu heartlands, under the leadership of Sten Hon of the Dowhon Lineage.]]The whole reason for such a large expedition was due to various factors. Rumours had reached the Hons of riches up north and people who didn't defend it as vigorously as the neighbours of the Hon Houses. The rumours grew further in quantity and quality, promising that there were some excellent warriors known among the 'Fire-Tamers', who apparently had impressive beasts of war and burden. This provoked the Hons of Daell to prepare and launch their expedition, in hopes to obtain large sums of wealth and prestige. Taken off guard by the large raid, the Daell Hons encountered little resistance against their raid expedition. Many Hyuzu at the coastal villages and small cities were attacked and overrun by the Daell Hons. The Daell Hons would leave the region before the Hyuzu could mount a sizeable force to drive the foreign raiders out. The returning Daell Hons brought forth more tales of the riches and Hyuzu clan. Sparking interest of other Hon Houses, who started to launch their own expeditions. Even leading to ceasefires and alliances between the Hon Houses to venture northwards. Either sailing around the present day Lightning country or up the rivers, that lead towards the Gaikotsu bay, towards the coast of the Hyuzu clan heartlands. But as the Hons would reach the shore of the Hyuzu clan, they would find out that the Hyuzu were ready for them. The Decade of Blood The Decade of Blood is the most used name to describe the first period of the conflict, by both the Hons and Hyuzu. It was when the Hyuzu and Hon started to engage in large battles and sieges. Leading to various victories and defeats that would impact both clans and their way of warfare. Eirling the Brave Eirling the Brave was one of the first Hon warlord that set foot on the Hyuzu coast. According to the Hyuzu and Hon records, Eirling had a force of '12 longships'. Which make many scholars assume that Eirling had roughly a force of one to two thousand warriors. A force that wasn't capable of facing the Hyuzu in open battle. Resulting in that Eirling avoided large battles with the Hyuzu forces. Renowned for being a competent commander, Eirling would use extensive scouting to see what place would be a good target for his attacks. A good example is the attack on the small city of Norbury. Knowing that a successful attack on a small city could reap much more than a few fishing villages, both in wealth as prestige, Eirling would use a cunning strategy to lure out Hyuzu forces out of the small city. Dividing his forces, he would give command to one detachment to use their longships to raid and occupy various nearby villages. Allowing locals to flee to Norbury, to alert the garrison of the Hon presence. It would take not long before the Hyuzu would mount a counter-offensive. Thus leaving Norbury with a smaller garrison. Allowing Eirling a chance to make his move. Waiting for night to fall and the clouds to block the moon, Eirling would move his forces to Norbury. In a few hours, Eirling and his warriors managed to overwhelm the patrolling guards at the southern gate and pillage the city. The next day, they were gone before the Hyuzu forces were able to react. Repeating this tactic several times, Eirling would find his end at the battle of Pendle. Caught between two Hyuzu detachments, the Hon and his warriors would be surrounded and be killed without mercy by the Hyuzu. Yngvar the Accursed Yngvar was another Hon warlord that had set sail towards the Hyuzu heartlands. The stories of undefended riches and chance of glory made it easy for Yngvar to raise fifteen ships as his host. His force was around one to two thousand troops. Landing at the Hyuzu heartlands in autumn of the year 190, Yngvar didn't waste any time to raid various coastal villages. Unlike Eirling, Yngvar wouldn't stay in the Hyuzu region. Making repeated returns to various Hon Houses, Yngvar worked to increase his force. This repeated until the year of 193 that Yngvar wouldn't return back to the Hon heartlands. Commanding a force of 40 longships and thus around 5.000 warriors, Yngvar attempted to lay siege to the small city of Mirstone. As the city would be surrounded by the force of Yngvar, small bands would be ordered to forage and pillage some of the surrounding to supply Ygnvar’s forces. This siege would last for two weeks before the first forces of the Hyuzu showed up. Despite being hasty mobilised, the Hyuzu would bring almost double the forces to the field. Even though Yngvar was confident in his leadership and his warriors, he didn’t see much of a chance to win. Falling back to his ships, the Hons would sail away. Leading his forces further north, Yngvar would resort once more to the usual raids on villages and small towns. This would continue for some years before Ygnvar would retire and be hired as commander for the House of Rachon. Being one of the first Hon raid leader that was never caught by the Hyuzu, he would earn himself the moniker ‘the Accursed’. The Outcome The outcome of the war has a vague ending. No official treaty was signed between the Hons or the Hyuzu, which some historians of both clans claim that the conflict never officially ended. But for the Hons the outcome saw that they started to adopt various tactics and strategies from the Hyuzu clan. Cohesion and discipline became more noticeable among the military of the Hon clan where the Hyuzu adopted various battlefield manoeuvres and tactics of the Hon clan, such as their shield wall. The effects weren't perhaps large at first but it made it possible that the Hyuzu were able to remain an independent power as the Hons would score more victories after the conflict with the Hyuzu. More similarities started to appear over the centuries as various raids and assaults were made by the Hons on the Hyuzu, though much less in quantity. The elite guards of both clans started to show some similarities and several times trade did occur between the Hyuzu and Hon clan. In the long run, some historians claim that the conflict was the start of the Hyuzu being able to become the most dominant clan in the Earth country where the Hons would be able to form the backbone of the Imperial Akinian military.Category:Hyuzu ClanCategory:ChonobiCategory:Hon ClanCategory:WarsCategory:Warfare Category:Military